Don't be Scared
by Taismo-89
Summary: What if Koki wasn't the one that hated bats in "A Bat in the Brownies"? What if it was Aviva? A little AU I wrote with my friend MimisaRi.


What if Koki wasn't the one that hated bats in "A Bat in the Brownies"? What if it was Aviva?

* * *

"There's a bat in the brownies!" Chris warned Martin.

"Oh…a bite-sized little brown bat!" Martin saw the critter on his hand. Koki came close to look at him. "That's how i'll call him: Bite-Size!"

"Aww…so cute." She said.

"Cute?!" Aviva complained. "Are you kidding?! It's a blood-thristy, rabies-infected, vicious monster!"

"What?!" Koki said. "Who told you all these dumb things?!"

"My grandma told me." Jimmy said.

"JZ, Gramma Jimmena may know a lot about cooking, but not a bit about bats." Chris said, while Koki held Bite-Size on her hands.

* * *

"Yeah, you gotta be a little brown bat facing a herd of blood-thristy mosquitoes who want to take over the world!" Jimmy said, excited about creating a new video-game.

"Good idea, JZ. I would love to play this videogame. Plus, Bite-Size's guano would be great for my zucchini plant." Koki pointed out, bringing her zucchini plant in. She couldn't wait for him to make that chocolate zucchini bread.

Aviva just mumbled.

"Come on, Aviva, can't you see this little buddy here may also be a benefit with all these mosquitoes attacking us everyday?" Koki asked.

"Don't be scared." Martin said.

"Scared? I told you: i'm not afraid! It's just a little misgiving." Aviva said, but once Bite-Size flied on her direction, she yelled and ducked.

"Don't give a bother, guys. Like Crocodilla, it'll take a while for her to be used to bats as well." Koki said.

Aviva just grunted, sitting on her chair and turning to her computer.

"Koki, i'm afraid he can't be here for long. He has to return to his friends and hunt a little more. You know, Aviva, you gotta make a bat power disk." Martin asked.

"_No, niet_, NEVER! Crocs and raccoons, okay, but never a blood-thristy monster disk!" She yelled, moving her arm, and knocking Koki's plant down, breaking the pot. Bite-Size panicked and flied away.

Koki stared angrily at her, and moved her aside, giving the boys two bat disks.

"Shame on you! Here, guys. Good luck. See ya in the morning." Koki said, wishing them luck as they activated their CPS.

* * *

"Look, is that Bite-Size?" Martin pointed out.

"No, that one is a bigger bat." Chris observed. "There goes Bite-Size. Where is he going?" He saw their bat friend heading to another direction.

"I'll go with him." Martin said. "Go with the other bat. Probably he's going to meet his family or hunting. Besides, I really need to have a word with Aviva."

Both brothers agreeed, and they went separate ways.

* * *

As upset as she was, Koki didn't even stared at Aviva.

"Are you gonna look like this for the rest of the night? No offense." Jimmy asked.

"Just until she apologizes." Koki mumbled. "She broke my zucchini plant's pot and expelled Bite-Size with such ignorance! Just because she was scared of him!"

"How many times i have to say?! I'M NOT AFRAID!" Aviva shouted. "It's just misgiving." She shivered.

"Yeah, right…you said the same about crocodiles." Koki said.

"Hey, i was doubting they could be good mothers." Aviva defended herself.

"And it's not different from what just happened, Aviva! You're just ignoring the chance of learning something by embracing stupid fake facts!" Koki pointed out.

Aviva thought for a moment. Maybe Koki was right.

"Koki just took the words from my mouth." Martin said, arriving at the HQ. Bite-Size simply saw Aviva and hid behing the computer screen. Aviva just sighed, slowly understanding the mistake she made.

"Hey, where's Chris?" Jimmy asked.

"He was following another bat to somewhere." Martin said.

"Maybe…we should contact him." Aviva said. On the screen, they saw Chris asleep with some other bats, inside an old tree.

"Uh-oh! Trouble!" Koki said. "A storm's coming up, and it'll hit the bats' lair…right now!"

Martin gasped. "I gotta warn him!" He was going to fly outside, until a thunder sound was heard by all of them. Koki looked at the screen: they lost communication. Once the flycam was reactivated, they saw the bats' tree was hit by a lightning.

"NO!" Martin gasped.

"Oh, no! Chris!" Aviva panicked. "Oh, no! This is all my fault! I upset everyone and now Chris's…"

"I'm okay." Chris said, breathing heavily. "Don't worry. I'm okay."

Martin sighed of relief.

"But i wouldn't say the same about my bat buddies." He looked at the destroyed tree. The bats were all huddled on the ground.

"Oh, no…this is definetly my fault…" Aviva felt like crying. "If only i haven't been so stupid…and scared…"

"Calm down, Aviva. i don't think any of us could prevent this lightning." Chris said. "And neither the sun!" He saw the sun was coming.

"Oh, no. On daylight, bats are way more vulnerable to predators!" Martin pointed out. "We need to find a place for the bats to stay."

"But they're going all directions!" Chris said.

"Wait, guys…you know who's also in all directions?" Koki said. "Wild Kratts Kids! They may find a way to help us!"

"Wait! I have a bat box plan on my backpack! Maybe we can send it to the Wild Kratts Kids around." Chris remembered.

Jimmy followed Chris' instructions and got the bat box plan quickly.

"I'll warn the kids!" Koki said. Aviva looked at the plan, and knew just what to do.

* * *

"Well, they're quick!" Koki said. "It's working! All bats are quickly reaching bat boxes around the world."

"Yay!" Aviva cheered, bringing a bat box of her own, surprising Koki and Jimmy.

"You…made that…for me?" She asked Aviva.

"It was the least I could do. Not only for you…but for him as well…" Aviva said, seeing Bite-Size looking from behing the computer screen, and flying to the bat box.

"Does…this mean you forgive me?" She asked him.

"Totally." Chris said, returning to the Tortuga and landing on Martin's hand.

Aviva showed Koki her plant, in a brand new pot.

"You not only helped those bats, but my plant as well. Now I really forgive you." Koki embraced her. "This will sure be a great time for my zucchinis!"

"Thanks. You were right all along. Now I REALLY swear i won't doubt a creature ever again." Aviva crossed her fingers. Bite-Size flied to her shoulder. She looked at him, blankly, then smiled.

"You know, Koki. You were right. He is cute." She chuckled, while Bite-Size chirped.


End file.
